herofandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 1 Screen Shot 2015-08-24 at 6.31.41 PM.png|Twilight Sparkle wondering about the location of the Elements of Harmony Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Twilight_and_her_friends.png|Twilight with her best friends Boast Busters Twilight and Trixie (Boast Busters).png Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight's rage. Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike and Twilight hugging S01E24.png Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord --Hellooo-- S02E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png Gray Twilight still sad when Discord remarks, --It's priceless!-- S2E02.png Secret of My Excess Spike king of the hill S2E10.png Read It and Weep Twilight cute wow S2E16.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight Giving Princess Celestia a Slice of Cake.png Season 3 The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Cruel_Revelation_S3E02.png Magic Duel Twilight_and_Trixie_about_to_duel_S3E05.png Twilight training bubbles S3E5.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight and Discord --out of that prison block-- S03E10.png Twilight --what do you think you're doing-- S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Magical Mystery Cure Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_awkward_around_each_other_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_in_the_cafeteria_EG.png Twilight in utter shock EG.png|Twilight Sparkle being framed by Sunset Shimmer in Equestria Girls. Flash_asks_Twilight_to_the_dance_EG.png Twilight_pony_in_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Twilight_and_friends_arm_in_arm_EG.png Rainbow Dash --she was too embarrassed to show-- EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight --you are not getting this crown-- EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Flash_Sentry_helping_Twilight_up_EG.png|Twilight and Flash Sentry Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Rarity teases Twilight EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord Speaks to Twilight (Season 4 Ep. 01).png Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Twilight and Discord --you totally deserve it-- S4E01.png Power Ponies Twilight_Sparkle_as_Masked_Matter-Horn_S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity 'Oh, go ahead!' S4E08.png Three's A Crowd Discord 'Oh, dear, dear princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord with eyelashes S4E11.png Discord with a bouquet of flowers S4E11.png Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png Discord 'We'll need to make some arrangements' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance pulling chariot S4E11.png Twilight looking angry at Discord S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Cadance wraps hoof around Twilight S4E25.png Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Twilight_ready_to_battle_S4E26.png|Twilight getting ready to fight Lord Tirek after the destruction of the Golden Oaks Library. Twilight shoots a colorful magic beam S4E26.png|Twilight's magic beam. Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png|Rainbow Power forms Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Daily: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Twilight_standing_up_EG2.png Flash Sentry argument with Twilight and her friends.png|Twilight Sparkle being double-crossed by Flash Sentry, who is under the spell of The Dazzlings. Sunset and Twilight eg2.png Twilight_and_Flash_blushing_EG2.png|Twilight and Flash Sentry (Human counterpart) Season 5 Castle Sweet Castle Twilight's_new_mane_style_S5E3.png A_teary-eyed_Spike_hugging_a_sad_Twilight_S5E3.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Amending Fences Twilight_and_her_old_friends_laughing_S5E12.png 7a0fbc7063bdc25486d4bc314374705c6a59fcd2 hq.jpg|Twilight's old friends Moon_Dancer_returns_Twilight's_hug_S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Twilight_wearing_the_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png What About Discord? Rainbow Dash laughing S5E22.png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png Twilight, Spike and Pinkie.png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord --simply cannot be recreated-- S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png Starlight puts her hoof on Twilight's hoof S5E26.png The cutie remark part 2 snapshot 17 01 by djdavid98-d9j2epq.png Twilight_puts_her_hoof_on_Starlight;_Starlight_smiles_S5E26.png Starlight_with_her_new_friends_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_trotting_S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane_Six_and_ponies_final_crowd_shot_S5E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Daily: Friendship Games Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png|Princess Twilight meeting her human counterpart Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Twilight beholds Flurry Heart.png Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png Gauntlet of Fire Ember puts her hand on Spike's head S6E5.png Spike thanking and winking at Princess Ember S6E5.png No Second Prances Twilight_smiling_contemptuously_at_Trixie_S6E6.png Trixie_looking_confused_at_Twilight_S6E6.png 28 Pranks Later Twilight annoyed; Spike embarrassed S6E15.png The Times They Are A Changeling Twilight and Princess Cadance hugging S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle reunites with Flurry Heart S6E16.png Twilight and Starlight happy for Thorax S6E16.png Top Bolt To Where and Bach Again - Part 1 Trixie boops Twilight on the nose S6E25.png Twilight grinning uncomfortably at Trixie S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in second simulation S7E1.png Celestia_comforting_Twilight_and_Spike_S7E1.png Discord --your big plan for Starlight-- S7E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Starlight_Glimmer_hugging_S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Flurry Heart acting like a puppy S7E3.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_uncertain_at_each_other_S7E3.png Flurry_Heart_hugging_her_Auntie_Twily_S7E3.png Flurry Heart kisses Twilight on the cheek S7E3.png Flurry Heart riding on Twilight Sparkle's back S7E3.png Triple Threat Twilight Sparkle hugging Princess Ember S7E15.png Twilight and Starlight look offended at Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember 'how is that different ' S7E15 (1).png A Health of Information S7 Fluttershy Dizzy.gif Zecora thanking Fluttershy S7E20.png Once Upon a Zeppelin Twilight Sparkle looking at Princess Cadance S7E22.png Twilight offers to give Flurry a tour of Fillydelphia S7E22.png Sparkle family in a big group hug S7E22.png Uncommon Bond Trixie, Maud, and Twilight join Starlight and Sunburst S7E24.png Starlight and her friends in a big group hug S7E24.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Starlight_Glimmer_hugging_S7E26.png|Starlight hugging her friend and former mentor. Equestria Girls: Digital Series Forgotten Friendship Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png tumblr_p4cv2lP5Hk1tr6wqbo1_1280.png Twilight_and_Sunset_walk_with_the_princesses_EGFF.png tumblr_p4cv2lP5Hk1tr6wqbo3_1280.png My Little Pony The Movie Glamour photo of Twilight and Spike MLPTM.png Twilight Judging the Apple Family's Pies.png MLP Movie.png Spike -who you calling a gecko- MLPTM.png Spike scowling jealously at Capper MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash grinning with embarrassment MLPTM.png Twilight Pissed.png|"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Tempest Shadow's expression softening.png|Tempest reformed by Twilight Sparkle's friendship lesson Twilight and Tempest look up at the Storm King MLPTM.png Twilight and Tempest about to be destroyed MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png I did tell you.png TeampestEnding.jpg Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Twilight and Fizzlepop hoof-bump.jpg Twilight's whiteboard credit.jpg Twilight doing the Elaine Dance (Film Version).png|Twilight still can't dance... Oh, well- nobody's perfect. Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png School Daze - Part 2 Twilight Sparkle hugging Starlight Glimmer S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight saving the Young Six S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay 'the EEA has spoken ' S8E2.png Fluttershy joining Twilight and Starlight's hooves S8E2.png Mane_Six_and_students_in_a_friendship_circle_S8E2.png Twilight, Starlight, and leaders look at the flag S8E2.png Surf and/or Turf Cutie Mark Crusaders laughing at Twilight S8E6.png Twilight and the CMC transform into seaponies S8E6.png Twilight asking where Terramar is S8E6.png Horse Play Twilight the sets, the props, the outfits S8E7.png Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Twilight and Celestia talk on the clouds S8E7.png Crescent_moon_over_Twilight_and_Celestia_S8E7.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Molt Down Spike in a stone cocoon S8E11.png Twilight and Spike carry friends to safety S8E11.png Spike I wish I could stop it S8E11.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike hugging S8E11.png Spike joyfully flies through the air S8E11.png Marks for Effort Twilight_commending_Starlight_Glimmer_S8E12.png The Mean 6 Twilight and her friends in a group hug S8E13.png Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png The Hearth's Warming Club Spike looking embarrassed at Twilight S8E16.png Twilight and Rainbow smile at Young Six S8E16.png The End in Friend Students take notes from the cave entrance S8E17.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_'6weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_'4weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_'2weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png Others Twilight_Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn. Twilight_alicorn_cropped_S3E13.png|Alicorn Twilight Twilight Sparkle (Human).jpg|Twilight Sparkle as human in Equestria Girls Twilight_Sparkle_como_Breezie_ID_T4E16.png|Twilight Sparkle as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies twilight_pi.png twilight_sp.png twilight.png Twilight is beautiful.png|Twilight Sparkle in Party Dress Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Power.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Rainbow Power form. Rainbow power twilight sparkle commission by xebck-d8b7o0x.png|Rainbow Power Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle in Rainbow Rocks. School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Twilight_-_Clover_the_Clever_S2E11.png|as clover the clever Twilight_filly_crop_S2E25.png|Filly Twilight Twilight_Sparkle_(Equestria_Girls).png Twilight_Sparkle_Equestria_Girls_music_video.png Twilight-Sparkle-MY-LITTLE-PONY-Equestria-Girls-Dolls.jpg 248222_jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 29fc0ad2a6f92fbcec0d0bcc74f7a87c.jpg v2_rainbow_rocks_twilight_sparkle_vector_by_icantunloveyou-d7vl635.png Category:Galleries